


Small Misunderstandings

by PressingInk (AlmightyLocket)



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3251477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmightyLocket/pseuds/PressingInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho didn’t understand why Kibum felt it was necessary to leave his clothes all over the floor of their apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Misunderstandings

**M** inho didn’t understand why Kibum felt it was necessary to leave his clothes all over the floor of their apartment. For someone who always nagged about cleaning when going over to Jonghyun’s and Taemin’s shared apartment, Kibum wasn’t very clean himself. It always bothered the tall brunette when Kibum would help the other two clean, but once they entered their apartment it was all _Minho’s_ job.  
  
He watched with unamused eyes as Kibum kicked off his shoes into the living room before flopping onto the comfortable sofa that _Minho_ had to clean when Kibum had spilled his liquid eyeliner on— _and_ his drink; _and_ his chips; and not to mention the time Minho had walked in to find Kibum stroking himself on the sofa. The cum had been the hardest stain to take out, but to be fair it wasn’t only Kibum’s that was on the couch.  
  
Minho just shook that thought out of his head as he walked to the kitchen to pour himself a cup of water and grab one of the cold cans of tea that Kibum loved so much since he didn’t have to waste time brewing it.  
  
Much to Minho’s displeasure there was also a mess in the kitchen. The syrup from the morning breakfast they had still resided on parts of the counter, causing his nose to crinkle whenever he touched one of the sticky areas.  
  
He let out a small sigh of frustration and took the drinks to where the other was laying on his stomach with a happily lazy smile present on his lips that Minho found irking him so bad at the moment. He placed the can on the coffee table, the small _clinking_ noise of the metal causing the older to open his eyes.  
  
Kibum’s lips curved more when seeing the can tea and reached over to grab it while sitting up, giving his boyfriend some space to sit on the loveseat couch. “Thank you, Babe,” he mumbled as he pecked his cheek before opening it to take a sip.  
  
Minho’s body relaxed slightly from just the peck. He loved his boyfriend, but still being met with the sight of their messy apartment, the taller couldn’t just give into his boyfriend. He needed to show his displeasure of how unsanitary their apartment was and how Kibum needed to start pulling his own weight especially since the messes were his fault. Yes, he loved him, but that didn’t mean he wanted to do everything himself.  
  
He started with saying his boyfriend’s full name, which was how his boyfriend knew he was upset with him. “Kibu—” his words lodged themselves in his throat, making it hard for Minho to swallow the lump as he watched his boyfriend tilt his head back, revealing the smooth, milky white skin of his neck as he drank some of the tea from the can. Minho couldn’t stop himself as he reached over to grab the nape of the older’s neck and pressed his lips against the addicting skin. He let his lips graze the skin as he peppered his neck with kisses.  
  
“Minho,” his name rolled off the blonde’s tongue in such a way that drove the taller one crazy with lust. “Yah… I’m still sticky from this morning. We never got to take a showe—” Kibum gasped as he felt his boyfriend’s teeth dig into the skin of his neck causing his grip on the can to loosen and it to fall from in between his fingers. He could feel the dampness of the tea soaking both his pants and couch. “Fucking shit,” he hissed as he yanked the taller’s dark, soft strands forcing his head back up to press their lips together into a heated kiss. “You’re going to have to clean that again, you horndog.”  
  
Okay… So maybe the messes weren’t _entirely_ Kibum’s fault.


End file.
